Daughter of Jephthah
by Mari Luyken
Summary: Jephthah made a vow to God, but how cautious was he when he made this vow? Feedback would be greatly appreciated.


**__**

Daughter of Jephthah

A short story

by

Marié Luyken

Author's note: The idea for this story came when I was doing research for another story, and it caught me so completely that I had to finish this. I have always been intrigued by the character of Jephthah and writing this short story has assuaged my own curiosity in creating a little back story concerning his daughter, whom I have given a name as she is not named in the Bible. However, I shall not spoil your possible enjoyment of this story. It meant a lot to me writing it and it is a real pleasure to share it with my readers. 

Thank you and God bless. 

* 

****

Daughter of Jephthah

"You must keep your head still, Mistress," the old woman said to the young girl. They were in the courtyard of the house, and the girl was sitting on a wooden bench that was flanked by two olive trees. Their branches threw dappled flecks of shade on the ground and the flecks darted about as the leaves swayed in the light afternoon breeze.. 

Elsewhere in the courtyard and in the house there was a buzz of activity as servants scurried around and tended to the young people who had gathered there. In one room several young girls were waiting to have their hair combed and braided. They pinched their cheeks in order to coax a rosiness in them and some walked around smoothing their long tunics and making sure that their bangles clinked like little bells. 

Outside, the girl fidgeted as Deborah tried to fix the combs in her hair. 

"My father will be home soon. I cannot wait. When he arrives we will celebrate, for I know that God has granted him victory."

Deborah gave a mild snort of disgust. 

"Victory! Your father will let his feet carry him with the speed of a young deer just to see how you much have grown, Kesia."

Kesia turned to look up into Deborah's face, not heeding that she undid most of the old maidservant's attempts to tie her hair into a long braid and adorn her head with combs and ribbons all down the braid to its tip. Kesia's hair was long and pitch black and when she turned, it caught the rays of the sun that shone through the branches, creating sparkles with little bluish tints in it. Her eyes were a bright blue and her lips were rosy. She looked at Deborah with a youthful regard, unafraid and confident. Deborah drew in her breath and she hoped that the young girl could not see how her beauty affected the old woman. 

"I have not yet had fourteen summers, Deborah, and my father will not notice that I have grown."

"Oh, yes," Deborah recovered quickly, "he will see that and then he will try to keep all the nice young men of Mizpah away from you."

The young girl's cheeks turned pink at Deborah's words, and she swung back so that her long braid tossed around her back. She was silent for a few moments, appearing to study the tassels of the cord around her waist. The woman clicked her tongue. Then she leaned over to whisper slyly: 

"Maybe your father will let Mordechai see you."

Deborah smiled as she saw how Kesia stiffened. 

"Mordechai?" Kesia asked without turning to look at Deborah. Kesia's voice wavered a little as she said the boy's name. She did not want the old woman to know how much mentioning Mordechai's name caused her heart to flutter and her breathing to become uneven. She did not want to hear Deborah say: "Young Kesia, you do not fool me for one single moment." Deborah always said that whenever Kesia imagined she had the better of her handmaiden. 

"Oh, yes. Who else could I mean? Did you not know that the son of Jephthah's second in command thinks of many excuses to visit the House of Jephthah?"

Kesia knew that. She kept fidgeting with the cord around her waist and Deborah clicked her tongue impatiently. Kesia smiled secretly. She invited Tirzah to join her every other day just because Mordechai had to accompany her. No, she thought. That could not be fair of her. Tirzah was her best companion, and it was always very pleasing that Mordechai also came with when Tirzah came to visit. When Tirzah had to leave, Mordechai would arrive again to accompany her home. Kesia sighed. She wanted to think Mordechai came along because he wanted to see her. 

"He only comes because he accompanies Tirzah here."

"Ah, but I see how his eyes light up when he sees you, Mistress."

Kesia turned to look at Deborah again. Her eyes held a sheen in them, an excitement that she could not quite disguise. Perhaps it was that she wanted Deborah to approve of the match. 

"He - he likes me, I think."

"You _think_, Mistress? I see how your eyes light up. The thought pleases you, does it not?"

Deborah tied the last few ribbons in Kesia's hair. The girl had gone quiet again. Deborah knew how protective Jephthah was over Kesia, his only child, a girl of innocence who would soon be a woman of great beauty and excellence. Kesia was a woman-child, she thought. One who had little awareness of her own allure. Yes, perhaps the great judge Jephthah would be wise to wait before he considered a husband for his daughter. 

"My father is not jealous, Deborah," Kesia broke into the woman's thoughts and she shifted to sit still again so that Deborah could finish her hair.

"Oh, my Mistress, do you not know how like your mother you look?"

Kesia turned around again and her eyes were wide, her lips parted. Again Deborah tried to stifle a gasp. God has surely blessed her master's child to be pure. Even her tunic which clung gently to her young calves was of a white fabric that seemed to enhance Kesia's purity and innocence. The cord tied around her waist accentuated the narrowness and the soft swell of Kesia's breasts. Very soon, Deborah thought, Kesia would wear the long robe to cover her tunic and her hair... Deborah's hands left Kesia's hair and she clutched at her heart, feeling suddenly winded. 

There was something fey about Kesia's beauty and innocence... 

"Is anything the matter, Deborah?" Kesia asked. "Have you seen a spirit?"

"Forgive me, Mistress, that I see your mother in you."

"I know. I am always told that."

"She was the most beautiful thing that breathed in Mizpah, like her daughter…"

"And she chose my father…"

"Oh, my Mistress, yes, she chose your father! He too, was captivated by the same hair and eyes you have…" 

Kesia felt a moment's sadness that her mother was not alive to see her daughter grow into a woman. She gave a sigh before she spoke again. The sadness was gone as suddenly as it had settled in her eyes. 

"Do you think he will approve of Mordechai, Deborah?"

"Mordechai is a fine young man, Mistress."

"Then I shall tell father, Deborah. When he returns I will run to meet him and tell him that I am ready…"

"Perhaps, Mistress, your father will tell you to wait - "

"Not too long, Deborah!"

Deborah smiled kindly and reached forward to touch Kesia's cheek. Kesia closed her eyes as Deborah gave her cheek a gentle caress. Deborah was as close to any mother she could have. She trusted her handmaiden's judgment. But now… Kesia's heart fluttered as she remembered how Mordechai looked at her two days ago. She would not want to wait more than fifteen summers! What if Mordechai chose another because he became too tired to wait for her? But then she thought again how Mordechai's eyes held a message, as if he wanted to say that he wanted only to be with Kesia and no one else. She wanted to believe that so badly.

"Perhaps two more summers - "

"That is too long, Deborah!"

Kesia sounded slightly outraged and gasped as she spoke. Deborah laughed this time at Kesia's reaction and then shook her head.

"There, all is done and you look very comely, Mistress."

Kesia nodded, then rose from the bench, hearing the others in the courtyard and bright laughter sounding up from inside the house. She looked at Deborah.

"I'm ready, Deborah."

"The warriors will return soon - "

"And all my friends will come and we will greet my father with timbrels and dances!"

Old Deborah rolled her eyes. Kesia and her companions had learned new liturgical dances using lyres and timbrels. They had been practising and making mostly a noise. Ah, the young! They were so full of life, expected so much, and grasped at life with both hands. What it was to be young again… She would have to endure the noise of the tambourines and bells and beating of small drums and lyres. She wondered what her master would say. The girls had been inspired for the return of their fathers, and so they made their own preparations… All while the men had been away conquering the Ammonites. 

Jephthah, she thought, did not know what awaited him on his return...

*** 

The region of Gilead lay east of the Jordan River. It was there that the Ammonites who were called to arms by their king set up camp. The people of Israel congregated at Mizpah but they needed a strong leader to lead them against the Ammonites. Amongst themselves they could not find any warrior worthy of leading the Israelites into battle against the Ammonites. In Mizpah, they found such a man. 

He was Jephthah, son of Gilead by a harlot. He was an outcast, a child of disgrace whose mother had no social standing. He was rejected by his brothers and banished from the land so that he could not lay claim to any inheritance. And so he collected men around him and dwelled in the land of Tob where they survived by hunting wild beasts. 

This was the man who had been called upon to save Israel. This was the man whom God chose and to whom the elders of Gilead came personally to entreat to lead them against the Ammonites. Jephthah was fearless, a general and leader who possessed the ability to smite the enemy. 

Now, Jephthah returned after a crushing victory over the Ammonites. 

The town of Mizpah lay nestled in the sweeping valley that was surrounded by the craggy hills of Gilead. It was not a large town compared to Sichem and Hesbon, or even Tirus and Sidon. Most of the homes lay close together, each with an upper level which led to a balcony. The more affluent of Mizpah had courtyards filled with young pomegranate and olive trees and plants with little ponds that drew its water from a well. Even others had a central pond in the middle of the courtyard. The homes were airy in the hot dry weather, and at the main entrances there were always servants who tended to all visitors by washing their feet before they entered the homes. 

The house of Jephthah stood on a small rise. It was large, yet its architecture was simple. It was the courtyard that was Jephthah's pride. Open and dotted with small palms, there was ample shade and enough stone benches where members of his household could sit on hot afternoons and even enjoy some of their meals there. 

A very wise and strong warrior, Jephthah was called by the elders of Gilead to lead the Gileadites and defend them against the might of the Ammonites. He had been expelled from Gilead by his half brothers, now he was their judge and leader. Fearless, he believed in the power of the Almighty who had given him victory over the Ammonites.

Now, many days later after their successful campaigning, Jephthah and Lemuel, his second in command and great friend made their way home to Mizpah. Jephthah was eager to be home and join the family circle again. Even though his wife was no longer with him, his precious only child Kesia waited with her young companions. His heart lurched at the thought of his daughter. She was so young, and her mother had died only five summers ago. He had loved his wife with great fervour and when God called her, he, Jephthah had been distraught and he had torn the clothes from his body. But Kesia dimmed his heartache for his wife. She was so like her mother, and in her he could learn to live again. So his feet carried him faster over the rocky terrain towards Mizpah. He wanted to be home and be just a father, a man, and not a leader and judge. 

"You are in haste, Jephthah. Your feet are hurrying across the rocky sands," Lemuel told him but keeping abreast with Jephthah. Jephthah cast him a sidelong glance before looking ahead again. 

"I want to wash the dust of the desert off my feet and sit in the shade of the Rose of Sharon and feel the cool hands of Kesia as she wipes my brow."

"For that you need a wife, Jephthah. You have been alone too long…"

Jephthah gave a harsh laugh. 

"I have what I need, Lemuel. You should stop matchmaking. Leave that Roshannah of Mizpah."

"What, that old busybody?"

"She gave you your very becoming Hedaya, Lemuel."

"I will grant you that," Lemuel replied, his eyes twinkling. "Hedaya is a woman of excellence. And, she has given me fine sons and daughters." He smoothed his beard thoughtfully. "There are many who would like to be the wife of Jephthah."

"Do not mock me, friend. You have someone in mind?"

"I know that she is a widow. Her husband had no brothers who could marry her."

Jephthah sighed. Lemuel was like the meddling Roshannah who left no one alone. Still, he valued his friendship with Lemuel and very soon… Lemuel broke into his thoughts again.

"You saw no other woman after Rebeccah."

"She was taken too soon from me, Lemuel, leaving me with - "

"A beautiful daughter who walks the threshold of womanhood. I know, Jephthah."

"She is still so young, so untouched and innocent, Lemuel. She - "

Jephthah paused. He had in his traveling sack a gift for Kesia. He wanted it to be a surprise for her. 

"You know that Mordechai is interested," Lemuel said as he looked Jephthah straight in the eye.

Jephthah sighed. Yes, he knew. It was so soon. Kesia was still only a child whom he indulged because he loved her more than his own life. She was very beautiful and fey and fragile and he could never look at her without seeing her mother's eyes and her mother's smile. He needed Kesia, she was bright and clever. He had broken with tradition by having her tutored. She was able to read, and could decipher scrolls which he sometimes found difficult to decipher himself. Yes, he needed her, but he knew she was growing into a young woman who would soon take a husband. If that meddling Roshannah didn't already decide, Mordechai was indeed a suitable young man who would make the House of Jephthah proud. A worthy son-in-law, the son of his greatest friend. Yes, perhaps the decision should be made as soon as he returned home. Jephthah turned to Lemuel again.

"Yes, your son seems to find many reasons for appearing at my house, Lemuel."

"Now who is mocking whom, Jephthah?" Lemuel asked, then smiled at his friend. 

"Indeed, I am not mocking. It is true, is it not?"

"What is, good judge?"

"You should know, my friend. Do not play the innocent. Your son, of course. He is verily panting all the way to the House of Jephthah. I should have him cas - "

"What, and kill the line of Jephthah?"

Jephthah stopped in his tracks and Lemuel turned to face him.

"What do you mean, Lemuel?" 

"Only that Mordechai has set his heart. I know how he feels, my friend."

"He prowls…"

"Did we not do the same once?" 

Jephthah sagged with relief. He was unnecessarily harsh. He was always going to give his consent, but like any father, he felt a great sadness at the thought of losing his daughter, albeit it to another man. _Especially_ to another man, he mentally corrected. Kesia was still untouched, has never known any man. He felt a twinge of pride and jealousy at the same time. He sighed again. Lemuel was right. When they were ready to take wives, they were breathless with excitement, always on the look-out. Lemuel had had help, but he, Jephthah fell in love with his Rebeccah at once, even though she resisted him in the beginning. Lemuel was right. They had done all the chasing. 

"Yes, we did. We were like hungry young wolves on the prowl…"

"See? The times have not changed, Jephthah. Young men will always have the instinct of the wolf. Mordechai is no different."

"He hides it well. I am not fooled."

"But?"

"A year from now, Lemuel. Give me one year. I will give your son Kesia's hand in marriage."

"Thank you, Jephthah. You are a good man."

"I walk with God, Lemuel."

"I know. He gave us victory over the enemy."

"We conquered the Ammonites, Lemuel, because I asked God to give me victory over them."

"That is how we believe. God watches over his children. But you made a promise before witnesses, Jephthah. What comes from the mouth is as good as a written law."

"Do you not think I know that?"

"As a good judge you know too much and more, my friend."

"I promised God a burnt offering if He granted us victory over the Ammonites."

Lemuel saw the pride in Jephthah's eyes, the strength that exuded from this great warrior who had once been cast out by his own family for being the son of a harlot. Jephthah was a man with whom he once roamed in the land of Tob. Yet, Jephthah rose up and became a great man, a man and leader over the very men who rejected him and disgraced him. 

"A sacrificial offering," he said. "You're going to offer something whole. And you promised it will - "

"be whoever comes forth from the doors of my house to meet me. That is my vow and I shall honour it."

Lemuel laughed, the late afternoon sun touching his beard and hair, making him look even more relaxed in the company of his friend. He thought he saw mirth in the way Jephthah had spoken. He pointed with his finger to Jephthah. 

"I will be a witness, Jephthah, when you take the goat that always roams in front of your home."

"How could I not? Moses - "

"Moses?"

"The goat, Lemuel. I believe God has given you a sharp mind. Do not play dumb. Yes, the goat Moses. He stands in the doorway and waits for my return as if I adopted him…"

"And you took pity on the motherless Moses. It would have followed you to the battlefield."

The men laughed, the strain of battle slowly seeping from them as they neared their homes with great excitement and anticipation. Their strides became more urgent, quicker, and their breaths mingled with the breeze that had sprung up as the last of the sun's rays touched the western hills.

Finally, as they reached the rise of the last hill, they could see Mizpah lying in the valley like a silent, waiting child. Jephthah paused, looked at his friend and said: 

"Home is always the most welcome sight to behold after battle."

"It makes me think that God has spared my life and that I can be alive to see my children," Lemuel added.

"Indeed, it is so, good friend."

"We are almost there, Jephthah, good judge and warrior. Remember your promise."

Jephthah slapped his friend's shoulder and laughed again.

"Which one, Lemuel? The burnt offering or my daughter's hand in marriage to your Mordechai?"

"Both!" cried Lemuel as they bounded down the hill. 

*** 

"Come, Tirzah!" Kesia called as the young girls gathered in the courtyard. Tirzah was still in the room where one of the servants was smoothing down her tunic and another servant hurriedly completed the braiding of her hair. Kesia clucked impatiently and the other girls shook their heads. Tirzah was always so aware of her appearance. Perhaps it was because her father would also be returning with Jephthah. Kesia thought it was more because Judah ben Sichem was with the returning warriors and Tirzah had become fond of the young man.

Kesia wanted to be off for they had received message that the men were on their way. Very soon they would appear on top of the hill just a little way from Jephthah's home.

Kesia wanted to surprise him. They have learned new dances and together they would all rejoice that God has granted Israel victory over the Ammonites. She felt a surge of excitement. Today, she would ask her father about Mordechai, and she prayed that her father would not go back on any promise he made her. She has never been with a man; she was still pure and untouched, but she felt that very soon she would be ready. 

Her friend Pennina was already betrothed and she has just turned fifteen…

"They are near, Kesia," said Esther, whose brother Judah had gone with Jephthah into battle. 

"Oh, yes, then let us get our tambourines and ribbons and greet the warriors who return after their victory."

Eleazar, Tirzah's younger brother who stood on the upper level of the house suddenly shouted:

"They are coming! I see them on the hill. You must hurry to them!"

"Tirzah!"

"Oh, Kesia," cried Deborah, "do not wait for Tirzah. She is always vain. She will come. Do not worry."

Kesia looked at her companions and smiled. Her father was on his way and if she did not rush outside and greet him this moment, he might think that she had taken ill. 

Always, the goat went out first with two of the servants who had to run after the goat and capture him. She frowned. Where was Moses today? 

"Suba! Where is Moses?" Kesia called to one of the servants. The Nubian servant just shook his head and bowed, saying that Moses had gone off wandering again. Kesia shook her head. 

She held her tambourine in her left hand. Long flowing ribbons were tied to it and with her right hand she started beating so that the sound of brightly tinkling tiny cymbals clinked in the air like music.

Kesia could not wait for Tirzah and the other girls were standing back so that Kesia could be first to greet her father. They watched and smiled as Kesia started tapping on the tambourine, moving swiftly through the courtyard to the main entrance of the house. 

**

As Jephthah of Mizpah approached his home Lemuel kept a little behind him this time. But Jephthah looked round and waited for Lemuel to catch up with him again. Jephthah smiled and pointed in the direction of his home while his eyes were on his friend. His voice sounded bright and excited, full of life. 

"See? I can hear the celebrations, Lemuel. Ah, very soon I shall see - " 

But Lemuel was not looking at Jephthah. He looked at the entrance to Jephthah's home. He saw in a daze that Jephthah frowned, puzzlement replacing the smile. 

"Jephthah…" 

Lemuel mouthed his name, the sound issuing from his mouth as a soft, distressed whisper. Jephthah's smile vanished slowly. Lemuel's eyes turned very wide and his sunburned face became pale. A great fear and sadness settled in his heart before he cast his eyes to the heavens. When he looked at Jephthah again, he felt that he would gladly sacrifice his own life for his friend.

He pointed to Jephthah's door and his heart bled for the great judge. 

Jephthah turned away from Lemuel to look at the front entrance of his house and froze in his steps at the same time his smile had vanished. His heart turned ice-cold. 

Dear Father in heaven...

A deep, deep sorrow replaced the coldness that gripped him and already tears sprang in his distraught eyes. Unable to utter a word, his body began to tremble with deep shudders that rocked him, yet he could not move forward to stop her.

Kesia stood in the doorway of his house and paused one moment before she ran to meet him.

"Father!" he heard her voice as if it traveled over a long distance. She looked beautiful, young, pure, untouched. The hem of her long tunic touched her ankles as she ran to him with the tambourine in her hand.

"Father!" Kesia called again.

The first thing, he promised God. The first thing that came from his house, he would offer as a sacrifice to honour a vow he made. He wanted victory...victory...

A burnt offering.

Kesia ran into his arms and Jephthah wept bitterly.

** 

****

END

Research for this story:

The Bible: New International Version - The Book of Judges, Judges 10 - 12: 1 - 7 .

Matthew Henry's Commentary. 


End file.
